


Your Smile

by crowaion



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4369490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowaion/pseuds/crowaion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eichi's eyes narrow delicately as his lips form in a perfect, elegant smile and he's about to respond when he notices Hibiki frown (an expression not common on the male's face) and watches as he goes to speak.</p>
<p>"Your smile."</p>
<p>"... Huh?" Eichi looks confused then, tilting his head. "My smile? What about it?"</p>
<p>"Your smile... makes me sad."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Smile

**Author's Note:**

> haha oh boy i love dying... wrote this on a whim. nothing romantic, not unless you squint and try really hard to reach for something. also not sure if hibiki calls eichi anything but "your majesty" and i've absolutely no idea yet what he calls hokuto and tomoya so. anyways. there we go

To Hibiki, to be happy was to be alive. He wanted all living things to be happy, to smile eternally, in a world of pure, golden light. It was his personal goal to spread happiness and love to people, to create a world where everyone is loved and no one is ever judged or hurt. And, of course, some may say that's an impossible dream, but Hibiki had long ago decided that it was only "impossible" if he thought so. So instead, he came to believe it was very much possible, as long as he worked for it.

Nothing would tear down his resolve.

Thinking that today was a beautiful day (although any day is beautiful to him), Hibiki had settled on going for a walk through the gardens with the theater club, having finished rehearsal and clean-up, so Hokuto had deemed it fine and they'd set off (although Tomoya complained, as per usual).

" _My!_ It's a lovely day, don't you think? The sun is shining just right and the breeze is splendid...! The flowers seem so happy it's as if they're singing to me and... oh!" Hibiki raises his head and smiles at a distant shadow that slowly approaches and lands on his now outstretched hand, "The birds are out and about too!"

"You shouldn't be so willing to touch wild animals, Hibiki," Tomoya scowls, "they might have rabies and Tenshouin would definitely be upset if you got hurt..."

"Oh, stop being such a downer, Tomoya! The birds are friendly!" Hibiki beams, holding out his hand with the dove perched upon it towards Tomoya, "They've always been! Ever since I was a child, hmhm~"

"Could it be that what Otogiri said was true?" Hokuto muses, looking at the bird, "About how pure-hearted people attract animals. Meaning, they can sense who is good and who isn't."

"I wouldn't see why not," Hibiki looks to Hokuto, "because animals have feelings too, just like we do. I hope I can make even the animals of this world happy someday!"

"W-Well! If that's what you want, I don't see why not. Even if it's a weird dream, it's... a nice one, I guess." Tomoya murmurs, looking away sheepishly, jumping in shock when he feels something on his head and looks up to see the bird looking down at him. "E-Eh..."

Hibiki claps his hands together, watching as the bird then flies over to Hokuto's shoulder and tweets merrily, "Fufu...! See? Our feathered friend can sense you both are wonderful! Just like I do. We think alike," He holds out his hand again as the dove comes back to him, "hm, my dear? My, I have an idea! Shall we sing together when we reach the center of the gardens? It'd be amazing, don't you think? Surrounded by gorgeous flowers, singing in sync with nature...! You'll come along, of course, right, Hokuto? Tomoya?"

"As much as I'd like to keep an eye on you, Hibiki, I have practice with Trickstar soon, so I'm afraid I can't stay," He watches as Hibiki's eyes lose their twinkle just a bit and rushes to make the literal embodiment of sunshine smile again, "but next time! Next time I'll make sure."

"I have to go too," Tomoya sighs, "it's not easy being a less popular unit, Hibiki... It must be nice... Being apart of fine, I mean. But, like Hidaka said, we'll humour you another day."

"Mm... Alright!" The oddball is already smiling again, something bright, as if his smile itself is a slice of the sunshine he represents, "It will just be you and I today in our wondrous world of magic and splendor, my friend." He looks to the bird, who chirps in response, before waving goodbye with his free hand to his fellow club members, "Goodbye, then! May your day be absolutely perfect!"

Hokuto and Tomoya nod, the two of them leaving together, Tomoya mumbling something about how he's honestly shocked that Hibiki can be so positive all the time.

Watching until they're out of sight, Hibiki finally moves along, and it takes barely any time at all to reach the center of the gardens, where the tea club usually gets together to meet. Today, however, only Eichi is there, and the minute Hibiki's feet tap against the cement ground, the blond looks up and gives a nod to his fellow unit member.

"Hello, Wataru," He greets, his voice, as usual, soft and slow -- his very being a definition of the word charming. "what brings you here today?"

"I requested going for a walk with the theater club so we came through the gardens, after all it's a lovely day, don't you agree? But then my friend," He gestures to the bird, "joined us and I decided we should come here, to have a fun time, but Hokuto and Tomoya had to go, so it's just us. Will you be going too? Or would you like to join us, Your Majesty?"

Eichi's eyes narrow delicately as his lips form in a perfect, elegant smile and he's about to respond when he notices Hibiki frown (an expression not common on the male's face) and watches as he goes to speak.

"Your smile."

"... Huh?" Eichi looks confused then, tilting his head. "My smile? What about it?"

"Your smile... makes me sad."

"I... don't understand?"

Hibiki sighs and comes to sit down in one of the chairs beside Eichi, lowering his hand to the table so the dove could rest there while he talks to his leader (and he notices the way the bird keeps a safe distance from the blond), "I mean... your smile isn't genuine. It's perfect, don't misunderstand me, Your Majesty," He waves his hand, "but that's precisely the issue. It's cold, no happiness behind it. You're smiling to smile, not because you genuinely feel happy or want to. You won't look as beautiful as you can be unless you smile from the heart."

He shifts his gaze from the flowers to look into Eichi's eyes, "That is to say, I don't mean any offense. But how can we, as idols, inspire and influence our beloved and darling fans and make them _truly_ happy if we are not happy ourselves? What on Earth," He then leans in towards Eichi, eyes probing for a response -- something genuine, something _emotional_ and _real_ and not forced perfection. "has made you like this?"

It's as if time has stopped but then it's quick to resume again, Eichi abruptly standing from his chair, said object rattling from the sudden force, hands slamming onto the glass table in front of them, shocking the poor bird sat atop it, causing it to squawk and hurriedly fly over to Hibiki's shoulder. His fingers curl into fists and everything is silent again for a brief moment before the King turns and laughs, smiling just as he always does to Hibiki, his gaze faraway even though he looks right into the oddball's eyes.

"What an amusing, _ridiculous_ thing to say, Wataru. As expected from our school's finest _Oddball_." He says his words with a sweet and gentle tone, but they're biting and cold, cruel and ruthless (not that Hibiki really minds or is hurt by it).

That is the _true_ Eichi Tenshouin.

"I'm perfectly happy," Eichi says, almost as if he has to, or he'll lose himself. He won't know what to do. "I think you're just seeing things wrong. Well, I must be going now. I just realized I _do_ have some business to attend to, actually. So I'll be seeing you. Take this free time to practice instead of fooling around with the wildlife, we have a show coming up."

He then turns on his heels and walks away, as if he's trying to escape something, and Hibiki merely watches, tilting his head curiously.

"I see... I understand! I'll make it an important part of my goal, then..." _To make you smile truly, Eichi._

Because as he watches his leader walk away, even though he carries himself tall and with confidence, Hibiki can't help but think that his back looks very lonely and scared as it retreats away to perfected distance and safety.

**Author's Note:**

> hmhm~ with all the canon information we have, doesnt anyone wonder why eichi works so hard to keep the oddballs tamed? (he mentions this in an interview) i wonder that if maybe the three of them get together, they're so amazing that eichi is threatened? i mean, he does sabotage other units to make sure his is the best in canon.
> 
> i personally think rei would be the leader of the oddballs, but hibiki's power is definitely unrivaled. so i enjoy the dynamic between him and eichi, they're like two sides of the same coin!
> 
> i hope you enjoyed this!!


End file.
